


Lost but not Alone

by theflamboyantdancer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, FrUK, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi, highschool, prucan, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamboyantdancer/pseuds/theflamboyantdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew has been struggling with depression and other difficulties in his life. No one ever notices him except bullies. His parents ignore him for weeks on end and even his older brother Alfred forgets about him. How will he cope or will he meet a certain albino that knows exactly how he feels? HIGH SCHOOL AU! TRIGGERING. YAOI. WARNINGS INSIDE. M FOR REASON. ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Okay guys. This is a new fanfiction that I was NOT going to publish based on the fact that I just wrote it to get out some of my pent up feelings. I needed to get things off of my chest so that is why I wrote this. I wrote this over a year ago and I thought 'why the hell not post it?' I was very reluctant to because it had some personal stuff in here but now I think it's time I share.

But I must warn you before you read this fanfiction. IT IS VERY TRIGGERING. I am not going to lie to you guys. If you are sensitive to any of the following triggers, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I AM WARNING YOU GUYS NOW SO YOU DON'T LEAVE HATEFUL COMMENTS. SO PLEASE BE CONSIDERATE.

TRIGGER WARNINGS INCLUDE: SELF HARM, SELF HATRED, PHYSICAL AND VERBAL ABUSE, BULLYING, VIOLENCE, SWEARING, AND SEXUAL CONTENT.

This is boy x boy. Yaoi!

Pairings include: Prucan! UsUk. And maybe other pairings.

I am giving you time to turn back now.

.

.

.

Okay if you haven't turned back, ENJOY!

~TheFlamboyantDancer~

Lost but not Alone

Chapter 1

TRIGGER WARNING STARTS HERE...Sorry :(

Matthew's POV

I'm alone. It hurts so much that I can't feel anything. I'm numb. I can't even feel the blade sliding across the soft scarred skin of my arm. It hurts, yet I feel nothing. I am nothing. The blood that drips my arm stains the sheet of my bed. I don't care anymore. I just to sleep. Sleep and never wake up. But I can't sleep. I have to stay awake. Because what if I do wake up and Dad or Alfred find me? I need to clean up before they wake. I move slowly out of my bed. Blood still streaming down my arm in little streams that form bigger ones. I had done it bad this time. The breakdown was even worse. I couldn't control myself. I hated myself even more for what I did but I couldn't stop. I just kept going. Running the blade over the flesh of my arm. Tearing up every piece of pale skin I could find. I have lost too much blood this time. I had gone way overboard. I hate myself. I hate my very existence. It hurts. I hurt.

Little blood droplets stained the old oak floors as I made my way to the bathroom attached to my room. Thank God I had my own bathroom. If anyone found out about this I'd be dead. They wouldn't understand why I do this. Nobody would. I'm alone and no one can save me now.

I was cleaning my arms in the sink, hissing slightly as the water ran over the bloody cuts. Turning the sink off I opened the mirror cabinet to get the first aid kit. I wrapped my arm tightly with gauze. Applying pressure to it. I looked up into the mirror. I saw myself for the first time in a long time. My eyes were red and watery from crying. I had dark circles under them. I haven't slept in almost two days. My hair was neater than the rest of my appearance. My hair was blond with a slight wave to it. A lone curl was it's only flaw, sticking out slightly from the rest of my hair. I had taken off my red hoodie to inspect my body. My lean pale frame filled the mirror. There were bruises on my upper arms and scattered around my torso.

They were mostly from school. I got bullied constantly. Though most of the people don't even glance at me. The only people that seem to notice me are the bullies. They hate me just because I'm gay. Well that may not be the only reason but they tended to bring it up when they used me as a punching bag. I didn't even tell anyone. I guess they just knew I was different.

TRIGGER WARNING ENDS

The only person who remotely cares about me is my big brother Alfred. Even if sometimes he doesn't notice me, I know he still knows I exist. He can be kind of a jerk sometimes, but I still love him as a brother.

I put my hoodie back on and wiped the floor with toilet paper. I took my blood stained sheet and tried to scrub the stain out, of course it wouldn't come out all the way. I put it in the hamper beside my door. Hopefully mom won't notice. I got back into bed and looked at the clock; 3:43 A.M. Sighing I decided to try to get at least a few hours of sleep before school.

My name is Matthew Williams. I'm 16 years old and I self harm. A lot of days I wish I could scream out and make people see me. But now I don't have the will to try any more. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up late for school. Alfred had come banging on my door to get up. I silently whimpered as the sun shone on my face and in my eyes. I hand always been really sensitive to sunlight. Some might call me a vampire if they actually noticed me. I did have an unusual eye color. It was nearly violet with hints of blue.

I got up reluctantly, pain surging through my arm as I slowly got to my feet. As I walked to open the door Alfred was currently banging a tone on I was overcome with dizziness. I fell against the door with a thud to regain my balance. Alfred apparently heard the thud because he opened the door. I fell against the door frame blushing slightly. Alfred noticed and looked at me with concern.

"You okay, dude? You don't look so good." Alfred said in a concerned tone. I mumbled that I was fine. The dizziness was beginning to pass.

"Are you sure, Mattie? Well if you feel okay then you have to hurry. It's almost eight." He said before he ran downstairs and out the door. 'Eight? It's not that late is it?' I thought as I looked back at the clock on my nightstand. It was in fact 8:03 A.M. I cursed under my breath as I hurried to get dressed. I had to be at school by 8:30 or I would be late. I brushed my hair and grabbed my back pack and phone. I was just about to run out the door when I realized that no one would really notice if I was there or not.

Sighing sullenly I walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk at a slow pace. It was a ten minute walk to get to school. I checked my cell for the time. 8:22 A.M. I stopped walking and noticed that I was at the front steps of the school. I frowned and climbed the steps and went inside.

There was a bustle of students walking and messing around in the hallway. I walked passed them without getting trampled. It was then that the bell rang for first hour. There was a wave of students coming towards me. I looked around for a quick escape. There was none. I flinch and prepared for impact. The pain did not come though as I was suddenly pulled by the collar of my shirt off to the side into a corner. I opened my eyes to see a peculiar and rather attractive guy looking at him at me. He was at least an inch shorter than me. His messy silvery white hair shone in the low light of the corner. His eyes seemed to glow a beautiful crimson red as they looked into my violet ones. His pale lips curled up into a cocky grin.

"You better be careful, Birdie. They'll knock you down and step all over you. The Awesome me saves the day again. Kesesesese~" The man smiled at me and I felt myself blush. I notice he had a husky German accent. It seemed to compliment him very well. I looked back at him and noticed he had several piercings on his lip and one small one in his nose. He was wearing black and white stripped fingerless gloves that went to his elbows. A T-shirt that said "AWESOME" on it and black skinny jeans. I looked back down. 'Damn this guy is hot. What should I say? Should I apologize? Yeah that sounds appropriate.'

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to g-get in the way." I felt my face get so hot all the way to my hairline. I've never blushed this much in my life. What was wrong with me?

"Why are you apologizing? I just saved your life and I don't get a thank you? How disappointing." He said as he pouted his bottom lip and crossed his arms.I tightened my grip on the strap of my backpack. I was blushing so hard out of embarrassment I was almost in tears.

"I-I'm sorry. Thank you s-so much. I havetogo."I stuttered quickly. Tears starting to stream down my face. I was so happy. For once someone had taken notice of me and was being nice at the same time. The guy why the beautiful crimson eyes looked at me worriedly.

"H-hey, you alright? Why are you crying? Don't cry." He reached out with his gloved hand and touched my face gingerly before quickly pulled away and ran down the now empty hallway towards the boys bathroom. I had calmed down a little when I sat in one of the stalls and took slow, deep breaths. I touched my face in the spot his fingers had touched and I felt myself blush even more. At the moment his fingers touched my skin there was a spark between us. It felt so good, so real. I wanted to jump into his arms at that moment and cry out all the pain that has built up inside for so many years. But of course that would have been weird and cliché as hell.

I smiled as I walked out of the stall. It hurt to smile. It had been so long since I had smiled like this. I splashed some water on my face from the sink and stared into the mirror, looking at my flushed face. As I touched my face again, the sleeve of my hoodie rose a little, exposing the deep red cuts on my wrist.

My smile faded and I look down at my arms. I was reminded once again that I was a failure at everything. I looked back up at the mirror and noticed someone standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Yelping in surprise I quickly cover my arms. I looked towards the doorway to find the German guy only a few feet from me. I stammered and tried to form words but they wouldn't come. I looked into the pale guys eyes but he was looking down at my now covered arms. I began to panic. 'He saw! He saw my arms. How I hurt myself. He saw everything. Oh God. He's going to tell. He's going to tell everyone in the school. I'm dead. I'm so dead'.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden feeling of warmth around my body. I realized that the boy with silver white hair and crimson eyes was hugging me. He wrapped his lean, yet muscular arms around my smaller frame. I gasp and stood there in shock, unsure of what to do.

A/N: I really hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if it was too triggering for you guys to read. If any of you are having trouble with your urges or you have any personal problems that you feel like you can't tell anyone, just send me a message if you want to talk. I'll be here.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it~~! I love Reviews so review away and tell me what you think! It's my motivation.

Okay that is all~ See you next update. (which will be soon~~!)


	2. Chapter 2

HELLOO EVERYONE! PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Self Harm. Depression. Crying. Cursing. French.

Lost but not Alone

Chapter 2

Gilbert's POV

The boy I had pulled out of the way and saved his life from a mob of students, who would have probably trampled him, was in my arms at the moment. After I saved his ass he looked really flushed and scared. He looked pretty cute with that blush on his face. He looked up at me with those big, gorgeous violet eyes and blushed more, stammering that he was sorry. I could tell something was wrong with him. He seemed really upset now. I could see him tear up and look down. I was always so bad at comforting people when they were upset.

Then next thing I know the kid is crying. I immediately try to calm him down. I didn't even know his name and I had the urge to comfort him. As tears fell from his soft violet eyes, down his slightly pink cheeks onto his red hoodie, I reached out and brushed a few tears from his face. He looked down and suddenly ran off through the hallway. I stood there like a dummkopf until the sound of the late bell rang in my ears. I sighed and made my way towards my first class of the day. Astronomy. It was pretty awesome.

As I walked past the boys' bathroom I heard sniffling coming from within. It sounded like a girl crying. Wait, in the boys' bathroom? I didn't have time for this but I could always make up excuses to the teacher later. I went inside to investigate with hesitation. What I saw horrified me and made my chest hurt. It was that little blond haired boy I saved earlier. He was looking sadly down at his arms, which were covered in newly healed scars and very fresh looking cuts. I bit my lip and clutched my fists, trying to breathe slowly and calmly. I heard a yelp from him as he quickly tried to cover his arms when he noticed I was standing there.

I walked over to him slowly, looking at his covered arms with sadness and hurt. I could tell he was terrified because he opened his mouth and closed it again. I couldn't take that look he was giving me. That lost puppy dog look. He looked so hurt and scared. I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms as gently as possible. I heard him gasp in shock as I did so. He just stood there. He didn't seem to react for a few seconds.

"It's alright Birdie. I'm here for you no matter what." I whispered, surprising the both of us. 'What the hell am I doing? The Awesome me doesn't hug random stranger! But this kid…There is something about this kid.' I was dragged out of my thoughts by Birdie hugging me back for dear life, sobbing into my chest pathetically.

It was kind of unawesome but I went with my instincts and held him closer to my chest. I smiled and stroked his dull golden hair lightly. It took him a while to calm down after that. By the time he had calmed down half of the hour had gone by and there was only fifteen minutes left of first hour. I just held him until he stopped crying.

He pulled away from me when he was done, wiping his face with his sleeve. I smiled comfortingly at him. He blushed and smiled back at me slightly. 'Gott, how can he be this cute?' I thought as he shifted awkwardly on his feet and I found myself staring at his arms again. I quickly looked away, though he probably noticed my stares. I decided to break the deafening silence first.

"We should probably get to class. If you want we can talk about what just happened at lunch. Oh, I'm Gilbert, by the way. What's your name?" I asked nervously. He looked up into my eyes and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I'm M-Matthew. Um we have Astronomy together I think." Matthew said. I realized we did have the same class together. I was confused as to why I had never realized this before or even seen him in the class. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Shall we go then?" I gave him a smirk. He took my hand cautiously and seemed to shiver as he saw my smirk. We walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway together towards the science class rooms. I realized we were still holding hands. A light blush tinted my pale cheeks as we walked into the classroom together. People were staring and I gave them a small glare that said "Fuck off". They all looked away, knowing well not to mess with the Awesome Gilbert. I realized I had let go of Birdie's hand and I sat at my desk in the corner and watched Matthew go sit at a desk in the corner on the other side of the room. The teacher said nothing to us until after the bell rang. She called us up to her desk.

"Where have you two been for most of last hour?" She asked sternly. I was about to make a good (horrible) excuse when Matthew beat me to it.

"We were helping another student with tutoring. He needed help and so did Gilbert. I tutored both of them. I'm sorry we were so late. It won't happen again." He said blankly. There was no emotion on his face that I could see. It scared me a little to see him like that. The teacher looked skeptical but decided to let us move on to out next class.

Normal POV

The day went by smoothly until lunch arrived. The two teenagers found each other after class to discuss important issues about Matthew's "habits". They sat at a table in the corner in the very back of the cafeteria. It was loud as usual but at least they could get some sort of privacy without anyone over hearing by accident. Matthew honestly didn't want to cooperate but he feared the other would tell the whole school. So he sat in silence while said Prussian sat across from him and spoke.

I am sure you have your reasons for doing what you do but I hope I can help if you want me to." Gilbert said as calmly as he could. He was still shaken up and his chest still hurt with a certain pang that he couldn't describe.

"I…I'm not sure if y-you can help me now. Plus…you wouldn't understand the urge…" Matthew said half-heartedly. Gilbert looked down and thought. He then looked back up at the Canadian teenager. He got up from his seat across from him and sat right next to him. He motioned down at his stripped gloves that went up to his elbows. The Prussian slid the right glove off with his left hand under the table. There were short, small scars on his forearm. The farther down his arm towards his wrist; the worse it got. Matthew looked up at Gilbert as he looked down sadly at his arm. Gilbert was silent for a moment, and then spoke with a serious tone.

"I do understand…more than you think." He looked into light violet eyes next to him. "Just talking about it…the urges are so painful." Gilbert looked away from those beautiful eyes. He felt himself cringe. His eyes pricked with tears.

"When I saw you in the hall, you had that distant look about you. I knew something was up. I guess I saw a little bit of myself in your eyes." The Prussian whispered. He was deep in thought when he felt slim fingers caress scars on his wrist. There was a particularly long and jagged scar that stuck out from the rest. It ran across the albino's wrist and down the side of his forearm, looking like a very deep and almost fatal wound. Gilbert looked up to see Matthew staring at the scar. Matthew had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. He couldn't believe there was someone who felt the same way he did.

"Did this one hurt?" Matthew asked suddenly. He pointed to the long jagged scar on Gilbert's wrist. What Matthew didn't know that he what he was asking about the scar was a very sensitive topic for Gilbert. Gilbert felt his breath hitch as he felt the thumb of Matthew's slender hand run across the jagged line in his pale skin. Before the Prussian could answer he was interrupted by two boys coming up to the table where they sat. Gilbert quickly stuck his arm underneath the table and slid his gloves back on.

"Bonjour, Moncher~. How are we doing on this lovely day?" The boy with long wavy blond hair greeted Gilbert. The guy had sky blue eyes and a French accent. He obviously though he was the hottest thing that ever existed. The guy next to him had a smile on his face. His skin was tanned and his eyes were piercing green. His hair was a dark brown and a bit of a mess.

"Hola, mi amigo. Who is that sitting next to you?" The guy asked. Matthew noted the Spanish accent.

"Ohonon~! I did not see you there. But I did see you two holding hands down the hallway. Are you two lovers?" The Frenchman asked excitedly. Both boys' eyes widened and the Canadian covered his face in embarrassment.

"Nein! We are just friends, Francis. We just met today!" The albino jumped up from his seat, fuming slightly.

"Ohohonon. Good! Then I have a chance to get this beauty on my side." The boy known as Francis said as he slid in the seat that Gilbert was sitting in. Francis leaned over and put his hand on the Canadian's leg, slowly sliding his hand up to his thigh. He whispered something into Matthew's ear in French, expecting him not to know what it meant. Matthew blushed furiously at what he heard being whispered, feeling Francis' warm breath on his ear made it worse. He tensed as he felt the hand slowly going up his thigh. He yelped and tried to go to the next seat over.

"Francis!" The Frenchman turned around and was met with burning red eyes filled with rage.

Gilbert grabbed Francis by the collar of his shirt and pulled him roughly to his feet. Crimson eyes met sky blue and the crimson seemed to be so intense that Francis wanted to look away. He couldn't though, Gilbert held him firm.

"If you ever touch Birdie like that again I swear I will cut off everything you have between your legs." Gilbert growled darkly before shoving Francis to the ground. "Geile Drecksau." He murmured as he took Matthew's hand and led him away from the Frenchman and the oblivious Spaniard.

Hey guys. It's been a while. I finally had time to update! Please tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO EVERYONE!

Sorry for the sloooow update. I've been busy with other fics and stress and blah. But I'm back!

Sorry for the short chapter too. Promise there will be a longer one next update.

Warnings for this chapter: Crude language, illness, and cuteness~~

Lost but not Alone

Chapter 3

After Gilbert had to drag the blushing Canadian away from the situation that had just accrued. They both stood awkwardly next to each other. Matthew was still blushing slightly. Gilbert was still pissed as all hell but decided not to show it. The albino put an arm around the small Canadian boy to reassure him that he wasn't mad at him. Matthew flushed as he felt the German put an arm on his shoulder. He felt instant comfort as he stepped a little closer to the warm body next to him.

Matthew's POV

Gilbert is so nice to me. It's unreal. So very unreal. I feel afraid that it would all disappear right before my eyes. I wouldn't feel the warmth and comfort of Gilbert's arm around me. It felt so nice to be this close to someone who you have just met and have an automatic connection with them. I felt Gilbert's arm tighten around me. I looked up to find him staring at me with a worried expression. I realized I had my hand on his chest, hugging him. I blushed red but didn't pull away.

"Are you alright, Birdie? Your face is red. Are you sick?" The German asked. I looked down, blushing even more. He touched my forehead with his hand. His hand was ice cold.

"You are a bit warm." Gilbert said as he slid his hand from my forehead to my cheek. I felt his icy hand find its way under my chin. I shivered as he lifted my chin slowly to look up at him. Crimson met violet in a clash of heated tension. I gasped inwardly at the sight of the beautiful crimson that filled my vision. I tightened my grip on the front of his shirt as I felt his breath on my lips. My eyes widened as I realized our faces were inches away from one another. It felt right somehow. To be this close to a person without it being incredibly awkward. To share breathing space with the very someone who lightens up your day. My lips tingled with anticipation as we were only centimeters away now.

As we started to close the space between us there was a very loud cough behind us. We both jumped and quickly split apart. I looked around to find the Spaniard from earlier standing with a slight blush on his tanned cheeks.

Sorry to interrupting, amigos. I just came to apologize for Francis' actions." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. There was a defiant tension in the air. Gilbert had a pink tint to his pale complexion. I inferred that I had a huge blush all over my face.

"I-it's okay, Toni. We were...n-never mind." Gilbert shook his head then looked back at the Spaniard.

"Antonio, you tell that pervy bastard to come and apologize himself. I want him to say it to my Awesome face and mean it. If he is too much of a pussy to, then we are no longer friends." He said, furious. I didn't like that look in his eyes but I was happy that he cared so much for me.

"Okay. Whatever you say, amigo. Just don't get me into this. We are still friends right? Even if you and Francis aren't?" Antonio asked with a sad look on his face.

"Of course we will still be fri-" Gilbert was cut off as the Spanish boy ran up and hugged the albino tightly.

"Gracias Gilbert! You are a good friend." Gilbert stood there frozen for a second before finally reacting by patting his friend on the back. Antonio let go of his friends waist and scurried off to find Francis. I leaned against the wall during this. It felt like my world was spinning. I guessed I was suffering from blood loss and low blood sugar. 'Damn it, why did I have to do that last night? Why couldn't I have just thought about the consequences? I'm so worthless...' I saw Antonio leave. I sighed in relief. I was glad he didn't notice me slumped against the wall. I slide down to the ground with shaky legs. My vision began to blur and soon everything was black.

...~/~/~/~/~/~...

"Mat-...-ear me?" I groan as I heard someone shouting. 'Great, it must be dad again, drunken bastard.'

"Mattie!" I heard a familiar voice shout my name. 'Oh, it's just Al being loud again.' I groaned again as I felt a hand shaking me awake. I opened my eyes to see bright blue orbs staring at me. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I opened my eyes slowly as they adjusted to the bright lighting in the room.

"Oh thank God you're okay! I thought you were dead!" Alfred exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. I was always amazed at how strong my brother was. I had to beat his back with my fists to get him off of me so I could breath. As Alfred finally let go of me I looked around the room of the nurses office. The nurse was writing something down over at her desk. Besides me, Al, and the nurse, there was no one else in the room.

I remembered the events from earlier. The strange German named Gilbert who had saved me and learned my secret. Why had also confessed his own secret to me. Francis and Antonio. I wonder if it was all just a dream and that I had passed out during first hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my lovely readers~!**

**Anyway! Let's get to the warnings for this chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Some content may be triggering. Violence, swearing, bullying. England being hot. And of course, cuteness.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Lost but not Alone**

**Chapter 4**

"What happened, dude? The nurse said some albino guy brought you here and then did he do to you? I'm going to kill him for hurting you and-"

"Wait, Gilbert brought me here?" I interrupted. I felt myself blushing slightly. Gilbert must have thought I was so pathetic. But why would he even bother to carry me all the way to the nurses office?

"You know him?" Al sat next to me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Y-yes...well we only just met today but...I know h-he didn't hurt me. I just passed out because I haven't been sleeping well." It wasn't all a lie. I did have trouble sleeping. At that moment the nurse came up to us. She said that school was almost over and that I could rest here until the final bell rang.

My eyes widened at the kindness the nurse was offering. I nodded and said a small thank you. Alfred finally went back to class after I reasured him I was fine for the hundreth time. I laid back down on the small cot that I was previously sleeping on. There was only an hour left until school was out. I closed my eyses and thought of the handsome albino that came into my life.

**Gilbert's POV**

After Mattie passed out on me, I began to (Awesomely) freak out a little as I carried him to the nurses office. She asked me what happened. I quickly lied by saying he just passed out. It wasn't a total lie but I knew the real reason why had passed out on me. I laid the sleeping boy down gently on the small cot in the corner. I smiled slightly at how cute he looked when he slept. I glanced back at the nurse, who was shuffling through a stack of papers with her back to me. I blushed slightly as I bent down and planted a soft kiss on the smaller teens forehead. I told the nurse his name and pulled out a piece of paper from the journal I always carried around with me. I put my cell number and a small message on it and carefully slid the note in the sleeping boys hoodie pocket. I slilpped out of the nurses office just as a blond haired blue eyed jock ran passed me, nearly knocking me over.

"Watch it, fag." He said as he ran passed and into the office I had just come out of. I huffed in frustration.  _'What a jerk! That was so unawesome! If I wasn't in such a hurry I would kick his ass.'_ I thought darkly as I made my way to my Art class for the remainder of the hour. I had Art then Gym. I also had this thing after school that I did. Though that was a secret. I never told anyone about what I for an hour after school. (No you perverts. It's not that!) Only one other person who knows is...well I'll save that information for when I write it in my journal.

I hurried to my class and for the rest of the day I didn't hear from Birdie. I got a little worried but I didn't know him that well. Right now it's after school. I decided to skip the thing I did after school and head home. I was too tired to deal with that shit today.

I walked passed the nurses office on my way out of the building when I felt someone tug on the back of my shirt softly. I stopped in mid-step and turned around. My eyes widened at the tired looking Canadian boy before me. He looked as if he was going to burst into tears at any second.

"M-Matthew...? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked almost frantically. I saaw he was trying to put his weight on his left leg. He grimaced in pain as he shifted to his right leg for support. I could see his left cheek was starting to swell and he was clutching his side.

"Matthew, who did this to you? Tell me please..." I exclaimed, trying to keep my rage in check. He just shook his head. Tears began to fall down his cheeks in small streams. I took him gently in my arms. I knew he would be ready to talk when he wanted to.

**Matthew's POV**

**1 hours earlier**

Back in the nurses office, as I lay on the cot, I rolled over to a more comfortable position. I felt something crumple in my hoodie pocket. I pulled what felt like a piece of paper out of the pocket. It was a note.

'Call or text if you need someone tot talk to.' I saw a number and Gilbert's signiture on it. I felt my heart leap in my chest. He cares about me? He actually gives a shit about what I did...? How I hurt myself? I shook my head in disbelief. No. He doesn't care. Nobody does. They don't understand. But Gil...

He showed me kindness. More kindness than anyone has ever shown me in my whole also showed me his own pain. The marks on his arms were very angry and sad, desperate to be heard, to feel alive. He is just like me and I am like him. I sighed as I felt a certain urge in my chest again. It was sufficating. I decided just to get it over with. I got up with a short wave of dizziness, heading out of the door quietly. I reached the bathroom and walked inside. As I got inside I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, only to be pushed up against the wall aggressivly. I gasped as pain spread throughout my back. I looked up to see the hateful eyes of a broad shouldered jock and two other guys behind him.

"Hey emo fag. I missed beating you yesterday. Were you sick or somethin'?" He asked with a sneer and punched me in the stomach. I winced and bit my lip. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry out in pain.

"Well? Why are you so silent? Talk, you little bitch." He demanded and punched me harder, this time in the side. I made a small screaming sound out of pain and dropped to my knees.

"You're no fun at all, pussy." He punched me in the face. I doupled over on the ground, whimpering in pain as the jock grabbed my leg.

"Let's see how you like this, little fucker." He smirked darkly down at me as I began to panic.

He pulled my leg up and slammed his foot down hard on my thigh bone. I wanted to cry out loudly from the pain but it came out as a small yelp more than a yell. The pain that ripped through my upper leg was almost unbearable. He laughed and did it again, making me scream silently out for help. Tears fell down my face as he did it again. He was trying to break my leg. The other guys that were with the jock looked at each other, uncertain if they should stop their friend or not. I whimpered and tensed up as I saw his foot raise again. I wanted to die. I couldn't fight back. I was too weak.

Suddenly there was a loud yell and one of the jocks buddies went down. the jock put my leg down and looked shocked at his teammate went down with ease.

"What the hell? I'm going to kick your ass!" He snarled angrily at the person who probably just saved my leg and my life.

"Oh, is that so?" I couldn't see the guys face due to laying next to the urinals that were blocking my vision. The guys did have a distinct English accent that I found strangly familar.

"Why don't you leave that kid alone and fight someone your own size? Unless you wankers are too bloody good to fight like real men." The stranger said with spite in his voice. I tried desperatly to get up. My leg hurt like hell but I could still move it.

I stood up slowly, struggling to put preasure on my damaged leg. Leaning against the wall to support myself, I saw the stranger standing a few feet from the jock. The stranger had messy blonde hair with strikes of rainbow in it. He had piercing green eyes and a dangerous glare to go with it. He was about as tall as the jock but not as muscular. His clothes were like Gilberts, ripped and mostly black.

"You little cunt! I'll teach you not to mess around in other peoples business!" The jock yelled and lunged at him. The punk smirked at the challange and moved out of the way of his attacker like lightning. 'Wow he is fast.' I thought as I watched the scene from the corner. The other guy with the jock had no idea what to do so he stood there and watched with me.

The punk seemed to have the advantage from the start as he doudged each punch and kick the jock threw at him. As he moved out of the way of the tackling jock he stuck his foot out, tripping the muscle headed neanderthal. He fell flat on his face before he even knew what had happened. He groaned in pain and tried to get up, only to feel the heavy leather of the punk's boot on the back of his head. He whimpered in submission, making the punk smirk. He turned his head toward the jocks buddy and motioned towards the door with glaring eyes. The guy got the hint and ran past his 'friends', who were both laying on the ground. The punk grabbed the jock by the collar of his jersey and pulled him to his feet roughly, throwing him back and slammed him into the concrete wall.

"Now, I would like you to apologize to this young man for what you have done to him." The punk growled lowly at the jock. The jock only glared at him then spat in his face in disgust.

"Never! He deserves it! The little gay fag deserves to be punished." That did it. The punk glared darkly at the jock and punched him hard in the jaw. He lost his footing and fell, hitting his head on the small window seal next to them. He didn't get up again after that.

The punk panted and was a bit shocked with himself for losing it so easily. He sighed and looked at me with apologizing eyes. I was still in the same spot for the whole fight, shaking from the pain and from fear.

"Are you alright, lad?" He asked me, coming closer to inspect my injures. I let him. I wasn't afraid of him now that he had risked his life saving me. I nodded slowly, the pain in my leg dulling slightly to a throb.

I wanted to cry so bad. I had not realized how scared I was until now. I stumbled forward off of the wall. I felt like I needed to get out of there. My leg gave out after just a step and I fell forward with a gasp. I felt a warm body collide with mine, stopping my fall. The mysterious punk steaded me on my feet, this time making sure I was stable enough to walk.

"Go to the nurses office, okay? She will be able to patch you up nicely." He said and ushered me out of the bathroom and into the hallway. I carefully started making my way down the hall to the nurses office. I see a flash of white and black to my right and see Gilbret walking slowly past the door to the nurse. I struggled to move my body any faster than I was already going but I had managed to catch up to him.

I reached out towards him. I needed him. I needed his arms around me, protecting me. I felt tears prick the edge of my pleading eyes. I gripped the back of his shirt and gave it a light tug. He turned around and met my eyes. He looked shocked at my appearence.

"M-Matthew...?" What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice terribly worried. I couldn't speak. I was afraid to. Tears ran down my face as I shook my head in response. He reached out and took me gently in his arms.

For onece in my life I felt wanted. for once in my life I felt like I belonged somewhere. I had someone who cared. He was holding me as I cried and clung to him for the second time that day. I didn't want him to let me go.

 


End file.
